The present invention relates to a lever mechanism for cable linkages, and more particularly to a lever mechanism for a cable linkage adapted to operate a throttle cam of an automatic transmission in response to movement of a control lever actuated by depression of an accelerator pedal.
In general, such a conventional lever mechanism for cable linkages as described above includes a control lever mounted on a rotary shaft for rotation therewith and operatively connected to an accelerator pedal, an operating lever mounted on the rotary shaft for rotation integral with the control lever, and a cable linkage connected at one end thereof with the operating lever and at the other end thereof with a throttle cam of an automatic transmission, the cable linkage being supported by a semicircular guide surface of the operating lever at its intermediate portion. In operation of the lever mechanism, the control lever is rotated by depression of the accelerator pedal to control an amount of fuel supplied into an internal combustion engine, while the operating lever is rotated integrally with the control lever to rotate the throttle cam through the cable linkage thereby to operate a throttle valve in the automatic transmission. When the lever mechanism is assembled with internal combustion engines, it is required to adjust the initial position and maximum angular position of the control lever for proper adjustment of fuel supply to the respective engines. For this reason, the rotational angle of the operating lever, the stroke amount of the cable linkage, and the rotation amount of the throttle cam each are slightly deviated from a predetermined value due to difference in adjustment of the control lever for the respective engines. This will occur an error in operation of the throttle valve in the automatic transmission.